A Witch In the Naruto World? This is gonna be interesting!
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When Hikari, a young witch is shoved into the Naruto world, she decides to help Konoha by taking the Akatsuki down or getting them to stop from the insdie. Easier said then done, ecpecilly if your a teenage witch who is being hunted and falling for one of the people you have to take down! what's a girl to do? Can Kurai, Hikari and the naruto world surrive? find out! read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! NEW STORY! As with all my other naruto fanfics, Tobi is going to be Madara Uchiha because i need him for this story's plot.  
Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Kissing, and if you don't like witches you shouldn't be reading this because there is alot of magic going on in this story  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.  
Please Reveiw! And no flames, they make me sad.**

* * *

I growled as I ran a hand through my thick silver hair. I was staring at my wall. I set the paint brush down and looked around my room. Black walls covered with red and golden swirls made the room seem dark. I liked it that way. The only wall that wasn't painted was the one I was staring at. I couldn't paint it. I just got a block when I tried to paint the white wall. I growled again and put away my paints. I had been trying to paint the wall for about a week now and I was getting pissed off. "Screw it, I'll try again tomorrow," I muttered. I put my paints away and crawled into my bed, pulling the covers over my head.

A loud band startled me awake from my nightmare. I looked around my room, my purple eyes wide in fear. "What was that?" I muttered, getting up. I slowly walked to my door, my shorts and tank top providing little warmth from the cold draft. I bit my lip and walked out into the hall.

Someone slammed into me, shoving me into a wall, "Hello little princess." I growled, only one being called me that. "Derek," I growled, kicking out helplessly. He smirked, running a hand down my face and neck. I shuddered, his touch made my skin feel like it was being eaten by acid! I snarled, "Kurai!" but my cat didn't come. "What did you do to Kurai Derek?" I hissed. "Just a little sleeping spell princess. Don't worry," he said, smirking. Then he threw me to the side.

As soon as I hit the other wall, I was on my feet, my hands glowing as I called on my powers. "Uh-uh, don't do that Hikari, or do you want to hurt Kurai?" he asked, holding my cat in front of him. I narrowed my eyes. Derek grinned, "Good night." My eyes widened as he hit me with a sleeping spell. "You…bastard," I whispered before I blacked out.

Third person P.O.V

Derek picked up Hikari and set her in the living room. He then began to chant a spell. A swirling vortex started to form in the middle of the room. He picked both the girl and her cat up and threw them in. Derek smirked, "Now to start on my plan."

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked down the path, heading towards Konoha. His mission had been long and boring. He frowned, sensing something was off. He could hear loud meowing. He walked towards the sound and was shocked.

A girl with long silver hair was lying on the ground, unconscious. She wore a dark blue tank top with black shorts. She was also barefoot and he could see bruises forming on her slender neck. Lying on top of her was a black cat. The cat was meowing. Then it blinked at him. "Hello kitty," he whispered, kneeling next to the girl. The cat let out a growl in warning. "I won't hurt your friend. I want to see if she's alright," he said. The cat nodded, jumping on his shoulder. Kakashi shook the girl. Nothing, he sighed. Then he slipped his arm under her knees and shoulders and lifted her up. The cat jumped on her lap and curled up. Kakashi took off for the village.

Tsunade stared at the girl lying on the bed in the hospital. "She's just unconscious, but I don't know why," she said to Kakashi. The cat, who he was holding, suddenly spoke.

"Hikari is under a sleeping spell," the cat said in a woman's voice, jumping out of Kakashi's arm. The cat looked at the girl and sighed, "Normally she awakens by now. But considering how powerful the wizard that cast the spell is, she won't wake up for another day." She glared at the two stunned shinobi, "Stop staring at me."

Tsunade sighed and asked, "Who are you two?" "My name is Kurai. My master's name is Hikarinoko Shirobara," the cat said. "Master?" Kakashi asked. "Kurai is my familiar, my friend," a girl said. It was Hikari. "That was fast," Kurai commented. "Yeah, my magic's drained from fighting that spell," Hikari said, sitting up. "I forgot your magic often acts on its own to protect you," Kurai said, rubbing her head against Hikari's hand. "Yeah, but man am I drained. Where are we?" Hikari said, looking at Tsunade and Kakashi. Her eyes widened, "Oh crap. Kurai, we're where I think we are, aren't we?" "Yep." Hikari cursed, holding her head in her hands. "What are you two talking about?" Tsunade demanded. Hikari looked at her. Purple eyes flecked with green and gold stared the Hokage down as the girl said "I'm not from this universe."

Hikari's P.O.V

I finished explaining all I knew about the Naruto world. Tsunade and Kakashi stared at me. Kurai was curled up in my lap, looking at the two shinobi. Tsunade sighed, "So, the massacure was an order from the village elders and danzo?" I nodded, "Yeah. They ordered Itachi to kill his clan. But he couldn't kill Sasuke. That's why he defected. And he needed to keep an eye on Madara." "I can't believe Madara Uchiha is still alive," Tsunade said. I looked at her, "Well he is. And we need to figure out a way to stop him." Then I smirked, "Kurai remember when you asked what I'd do if I ever was sent to my favorite show?" she grinned, jumping down, "Oh yes." The two looked at us. I let out a shit-eating grin, "How about I infiltrate the Akatsuki and get them on our side?" "No way in hell!" Tsunade snarled. I blinked then stood, letting my powers flare around my hands. "Listen to me Tsunade-sama, I have a good chance of pulling this off because the Akatsuki don't know me. And I can get Itachi to come home and then we can bring the Elders and Danzo down," I said. Tsunade and I glared at each other. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, tugging me back. I turned. It was Kurai in her humanoid form.

* * *

Let me explain something really quick, Kurai is a demon-cat. She switches between human and cat form a lot. In her human fomr, she had knee length black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and claws and fangs. Her clothing consisted of a long very flowy skirt with slits on the sides, leggings and a black, spagettie strap shirt. She also wore these hand covers that only went around her middle finger and covered the back of her hand, they were dark blue. She was also barefooted.

* * *

"Tsunade, Hikari is a very powerful witch. She's also very sneaky and smart. She can handle herself," Kurai said. I beamed, it wasn't often that she gave complemnts. Kurai ruffled my ahir, "If anyone has a chance of changing the leader of the Akatsuki's mind it's Hikari," she continued, dodging my hand as I swated at her. Tsunade sighed, "Fine. But I want a way to communicate with you." "Give me a couple rocks and I can make a system that we can talk through," I said.

Tsunade and I were in her office, dissucusing plans. "I think that if I tell Itachi what I know, I can get him on my side. Once we do that, it'll be easy to get what we need done," I said. Kakashi had taken me shopping and I got some real cothes, not just my pajamas. Right now I was wearing a blue and black tank top with fishnet sleeves, a dark blue mid thigh skirt with a slit on the side, and black, knee length leggings and the sandals they wear here. I also had my hair tied back in a high ponytail with two locks down, framing my face. Kurai was standing next to me and frowning, "Hikari, are you going to use your real name and personality or are you going to fake it?" "I was thinking of using what my sister called me when I was little, Kari, and keeping my real personality. Faking it annoys me," I replied. Kurai nodded. "You want me to be in my cat form?" I nodded, "Try to stay in cat form until I can get a good plan to talk to Pein." She nodded, then said, "Someone's coming."

The door opened and Danzo walked in. I tensed, schooling my face into a blank slate. "What do you want Danzo?" Tsunade said. Kurai sighed, "My magic's out, mind if I nap?" she asked me, transforming into her cat form. I picked her up. she draped her head over my elbow and dozed off. Danzo stared at me, "Tsunade, who is this child?" I twitched, "My name is Hikarinoko Shirobara." I could feel Tsunade smirking at my back. I had used the tactic my mom used when she was offended. 'State who you are, give nothing else away Hikarin,' she had told me when I was seven. I did just that, and I had let my pride as a witch trickle just a bit into my tone. Kurai smirked against my arm, I knew she wasn't really sleeping. Danzo stared at me with a look that gave me the creeps. "Hikari was explaining a plan she has to brign the Akatsuki down," Tsunade said. "Oh?" he looked at me. I kept my face blank as I said, "I'm going to infiltrate the Akatsuki and bring them down from the inside." "That will never work. Espesilly if a child tries it," he said. Kurai's eyes snapped open and she jumped down, transforming again, "Hikari is not a child. She is probably the best person for this because of her experiences. I will be with her and I know that Hikari is more than strong enough to take them on," she hissed, baring her fangs. "Kurai, calm down," I said, putting one hand on her shoulder. She hissed once more before turning away, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Danzo glared at me. I sighed, "I really don't want to do this as my power's still low but…" I let my powers flare up, the purple pearly shimmer covering my hands and eyes. "I'm a witch, and I'm from a long line of witches and warlocks that have had much power through generations," I said, stopping the power. I yawned, "Now if you excuse us, we have a plan to make and carry out." I turned my back. Danzo left. I said, "Lady Tsunade, if we could get Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki on our side, we can bring the Akatsuki to our side." She nodded, "Alright, now how are you going to find them?" I grinned, "Is Naruto back in the village yet?" she shook her head. "Good, that means they'll be where I think they'll be most likely," I sadi, frowning in thought. "Now how to attract their attention." I grinned, the burst out laughing. "Oh man, that felt awesome!" I gasped out. Kurai smirked, "You did good Hikari. Your grandmother would have turned him into a rock or something," she said. "It's tempting," I grumbled. Tsunade smirked, "You handled that beautifully." I grinned, "My mom taught me how to tick people off with out seeming like I mean too."  
"Alright so you'll be going to the broder of the land of Rivers then I want you to try and find the Akatsuki's base. Try to get them to trust you," Tsunade said. I nodded, "Let's do it.

* * *

**okay first chapter done. i know that the scene with Danzo was a little odd but it added a little bit of Hikari and Kurai sass into the chapter. Please reveiw! **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, here's the next chapter. i hope it's good! and sorry about the late update. i'll try to get the third up either this weekend or early next week.  
Warnings: violence, kissing, cursing (thank you Kurai, Hikari, Hidan.) and oocness  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Review!**

* * *

Kurai was draped over my shoulder as I walked down the road. I was too deep in thought to notice two figures up ahead. _I have to be careful of Madara. He's the one that concerns me the most. Dammit why does he have to be my favorite character? This is go-_ my thought was cut off by me walking into a hard, warm chest. I fell flat on my rear end, sending Kurai flying off my shoulder. She hissed. I groaned, "Ouch, wha…" I looked up and saw Kisame and Itachi. _Well, I did want to find them,_ I thought, getting to my feet. "Gomenasai, I should have paid attention to where I was going," I said, looking at my feet. My hair, which I had down, slipped over my shoulder. I tucked it behind my ear again. Kisame let out a loud scoff,.

"Do you know who we are girlie?"

"Yep, but I don't care. The fault was mine for not paying attention, so zip if fishy," I shot back, grinning darkly. Kurai jumped on my shoulder, and hissed at him. Kisame glared at me. I smirked, waiting for him to say or do something. Then he smirked, "I like her. maybe we can keep her?" I scowled, "I'm not some cat you can take in as a pet!" Kisame grinned, "Oh I don't know, you sure look like a little kitten, Koneko." I huffed, "Jeez." A shiver ran down my spine and I spun around, my hands and eyes lighting up as I summoned a wall of earth to stop the kunai heading for me.

I yelped as Kisame yanked me back. The dirt crumbled away, revealing three shinobi with Sound Village head bands. "Ah hell," I muttered, seeing Kurai leap behind some bushes. _Kurai, stay out of this! I need to get them interested in my powers!_ I ordered mentally. _Fine, but if your in great danger, then I will transform,_ she grumped. I rolled my eyes, agreeing with her. kisame's hand left my arm and he shoved me behind him.

"Stay back, Little cat," he said, teasing me. I glared, then yelped as I had to duck top avoid a kunai to my head. I glared at the shiobi to threw it, my hands glowing. Shot a bolt of magic at him, nailing him in the chest. Itachi had noticed and was staring at me. I blinked, crap. Well I wanted them to notic I had power. I darted towards him, "Get down!" I tackled him, a barrier of my magic swirling around us. The jutsu that had been cast bounced off.

"Who are you?" Itachi said. I didn't answer.

I was suddnely yanked back. I cursed as something cold was placed on my throat. I began to panic, I hated having anything near my neck.

"Either of you move and the girl dies," the sound ninja growled. I gulped, sweat rolling down the side of my face. I felt Kurai transform.

"Let Kari go before I tear your head off your shoulders," Kurai growled, her claws barely touching his throat. "Kurai," I whispered. She nodded. I grinned, muttering a quick spell. The ninja cried out, letting me go. I turned and glared. Kurai tore his throat as I muttered a spell to disenegrate his body.

"That was not fun," I said as Itachi and Kisame took the other two out. I wiped some blood off my cheek. Kurai sighed, "I blew my cover. Sorry Kari." "It's okay Kurai. You were just doing what you're supposed to do as my friend," I said, as she transformed back into her cat form. "Ugh, my magic's all spent," she groaned. I smield, picking her up and settling her on my shoulder. Kurai closed her eyes while I faced the two Akatsuki. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your guys are wondering what the hell just happened huh," I said, smirking just a bit.

Suddenly Itachi was behind me and I felt a thud on the back of my neck. "Jerk," I whispered as Kisame took Kurai and knocked her out.

When I woke up, I felt that my hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied together. I was also on someone's shoulder. I opened my eyes. I shrieked, kicking who ever was holding me. I was dropped. I landed hard on my shoulder, crying out as something snapped. Pain was ricotieing through my torso as I bit my lip. _Son of a bitch! That hurt!_

"Girl," I heard someone say. I groaned a little, turning my head to look who spoke. I saw it was Itachi. "Oh crap, I was hoping that was a dream," I muttered. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name's Kari," I hissed, trying to sit up. not easy when your feet and hands are bound. I huffed, frustrated. Large hands picked me up.

"She's got quite a kick," the guy, Kisame, said. "Let me go ass!" I snarled. I noticed that Itachi was carrying a cursing sack. My eyes narrowed, "You put her in a sack? Are you trying to piss Kurai off?" Itachi looked at me, "Who?" "The cat, her name's Kurai and she has a very short temper," I sighed. "Just let her out and she'll stop cursing," I sighed, hearing more colorful language from the bag. "Kurai, zip it," I called. She hissed, still cursing. I sighed, "Let me go, I'm not going to run away. You guys would probably catch me before I took even two steps." Itachi nodded to Kisame who cut the ropes. I rubbed my wrists, "Can you let Kurai out? After a while she'll get annoying.' Itachi did. The black cat raced to me, after swatting angrily at him and jumped on my shoulder. I scratched behind her hear as she puffed up at the two Akatsuki. "So, where are we heading?" I asked. "Our base. You could be useful to us, along with your friend there," itachi said, nodding at Kurai.

"Listen pal, I only answer to Kari. No one else got it!" Kurai hissed. I sighed, "Will you stop picking fights Kurai?" Itachi and Kisame watched our little argument with what seemed to be mild amusement. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling a small stab of pain in my lower back. Kurai noticed, "You okay?" I nodded.

I was walking next to Itachi with Kurai on my shoulder when I felt hand was on my forehead in an instant. "Kari?" Kurai asked. I didn't answer, I was too busy trying not to pass out. _Dammit! My powers are too drained for me to keep walking!_ I thought, closing my eyes. Itachi and Kisame stopped. "Oi, you okay Koneko?" Kisame asked. I shook my head. "Shit, your magic's drained isn't it?" Kurai said. She hopped off, transforming. She grabbed my shoulders and sat me down. "Kari, Kari listen, I'm going to put you in a sleep state okay? that way your magic can recharge itself and you can sleep off the effects of me giving you some of mine to keep it from expanding," she said, putting one hand on my forehead. I nodded, "Okay. do it." She muttered a soft spell, and I blacked out.

Third person P.O.V…

Kurai gently laid Kari on the ground, a red glow appearing around her hand. She set the hand on Kari's fore ehad. The glow absorbed into the young girl's skin. "There, that should keep her out of danger until her magic recovers," she muttered. She picked the girl up with no effort. Kari's eyes were closed and she looked like she was asleep. "What did you do to her?" Itachi asked. "I just put her into a sleep like state. That way she can sleep off the effects of me giving her some of my magic while hers recovers form how depleated it is,' Kurai said, blinking dark red eyes at the two men. "When will she wake up?" Kisame asked. "She'll wake up in a day. It'd be a good idea to find a safe place to camp or stay for the night. I am not risking Kari's safety anymore than I have to," Kurai said. "What's your relationship with her?" Itachi asked. "I am her familiar. When she was eight years old, she and I formed a contract. I became her familiar and her guardian," Kurai answered softly, looking at the girl. "She doesn't view you like that though," Itachi said. "She views me as her friend, her sister in a way," Kurai said. Itachi nodded.

Itachi watched as Kurai handled the younger girl gently, like the way a sibling would. Kurai's red eyes locked on to his. She blinked and sighed, "Don't think to use her to get me to cooperate with you guys. Her powers will react and she could destroy you.' "How powerful is that little girl?" "More powerful than you can imagine. She has so much power it actually sometimes acts without her permission. When we were brought here, Kari's powers reacted and I'm guessing softened the fall so we wouldn't be killed. But that took a lot of her magic. Then she fought with those guys earlier. That's why she fainted, her magic was nearly tapped out."

They had found a small town and found an inn to stay in. Kurai had put her young charge on one of the beds and said, "Kari will wake up in a few hours. When she does, she'll be screaming form her nightmare." "Nightmare?" Itachi asked. "Kari has terrible night mares. Its because she saw her parents get killed right in front of her. she represses the memories of that day. That's how I found her. she was lying in a pool of her own blood, a chunk of wood as big as my hand in her side. I thought she was dead. That is until she grabbed the bottom of my skirt, whispering if I was an angel. I healed her then she asked to form a familiar contract and now we've gone through hell together."

Hikari's P.O.V…

_I screamed as I saw my father get blown away, a chunk of ice sticking out of his chest where his heart was. "Daddy! Daddy!" I cried, sobbing. Tear ran down my face in rivers. "Rai take her and run!" my mother screamed as my brother grabbed my arms and pulled me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. "Nii-san!?" I whispered. "Shh imouto," he whispered before muttering a spell. We vanished. Only to be caught mid spel and me torn from his arms. I was thrown into the table that only a few minutes earlier I had worked on my homework. I screamed again as the wood shattered, a chunk embedding itself in my side. I watched as my mother fell, hit by a curse ment to kill. Then I screamed again, blacking out. _

I bolted up, my hands shooting to my side. Kurai was there in a second, "Shh Kari, shh." I gulped, sallowing my need to cry. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the scream," I heard Kisame say. I looked at him, "Zip it fishy. I can't control what I do when I sleep." He glared and stood. I was on my feet in an instant, ready if he wanted to fight. He grinned, ruffling my hair, "Girl I like you. You're pretty gutsy for such a tiny thing." I smirked, "Thank you. I learned it from my mother. Never show if someone pissed you off. Instead, humiliate them without them knowing." Kisame let out a loud laugh. It was a booming laugh, like my father's had been. I smiled sadly. Then I shook myself out of my memories as Itachi walked in. I nodded to him. "Your eyes, their gold,' he stated, confused. I snickered, "It's because of Kurai giving me some of her magic. It has effects. One is my eyes change to gold. Another is that I get a really bad attitude. Which is why Kurai put me asleep. She hates dealing with attitude," I explained. Kisame laughed again, "Then she'll have a hell of a time with Hidan. He has a horrible attitude." I rolled my eyes, "Great."

I stared at Itachi with nerves running high. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked. "Itachi-san, I haven't been honest with you," I said. He looked at me. "I didn't just wake up in the woods. I was found, by Kakashi Hatake and taken to Konoha. There I woke up in the hospital." I waited for his reaction. He twitched. I gulped and said, "I asked Lady Tsunade for a mission. To take the elders of Konoha and Danzo down." He narrowed his eyes. "I know what happened Itachi. I know that you were ordered to kill your clan. I know everything. And I plan on bringing that to light. I plan on bringing them down for what they did to you and your family Itachi. It wasn't right to force you to kill your family without at least talking to the leaders and trying to negotiate. But I can't do that without you." Itachi stood. I flinched, knowing that he was probably going to kill me. He raised a hand and I looked up, staring him down. If he was going to kill me fine, I wouldn't look away. His hand came up and jabbed me in the forehead. I flipped out, "Wah! Weasel poke!" I rolled off the bed and blinked as he smirked, amusement flittering through his eyes. I smirked back. "I'll help you Kari-san," he said. I full out grinned, "Sweet! now there is one other thing I want to talk to you about." I glared at him, "Well, two things actually. One, I know about Madara and I plan on confronting him. Two, don't you dare let Sasuke kill you. He doesn't go back to Konoha, he learns the truth and decides to destroy the village." Itachi's eyes narrowed, "If you confront Madara, he'llkill you." "It doesn't matter. He wouldn't get close. Either Kurai or my powers would react faster than he could," I said. I noticed his eyes were twitching the slightest. "Your eyes, how bad are they?" I asked. He blinked. "I know that your mangekyo sharingan is making you go blind. I can help," I said. He stared at me. I smiled, one hand glowing softly with my powers. I lifted it to his eyes, "Close your eyes, it'll be easier that way." He did. I began to let my magic sink into his eyes, assessing the damage to his eyes and repairing what I could one time. "I can't heal it all in one setting, but if I keep this up every day or other day, then your eyes will be healed along with your sharingan," I said.

Just as I stopped healing Itachi's eyes, Kisame and Kurai walked back in. Kurai hissed, her eyes glowing, "Just what is going on!" I sighed, letting my hand drop, "Relax Kurai, I was just healing his eyes. Or what I could in one setting. There's so much damage to his eyes… I don't know how long it'll take to heal it all." She relaxed instantly, the glow fading. I sighed. "Wait, you can heal?" Kisame gasped. I nodded, "Yeah. Originally my family were witch doctors. Healers that use magic and herbs to heal ailments. But as the world changed, so did wer, we gained abilities to fight battles while still able to heal." He whistled, "wow. So you were healing his eyes?" "Yep, and man they are bad. I think it's because he keeps his sharingan on all the freaking time," I said, shooting a glare at Itachi. He blinked, and the sharingan was gone. I nodded, "Good, keep it off or I'll turn you into a real weasel." Kisame snickered, "Never thought I'd see the day a little girl had the guts to order you around Itachi. Much less threaten you." "Kari's like that. To her it doesn't matter how powerful you are. If you're her patient, you listen to her orders or she'll turn you into something cute and furry.," Kurai said, smirking. I shrugged, "Hey, I just need them to coorperate long enough to heal and then they can do what they want." Kisame let out another laugh, ruffling my hair. I swatted at his hand. He laughed again and set what he was carrying down. "Hey kari, how are you feeling?" Kurai asked. "A lot better than this morning," I replied honestly. She nodded, "Good. How's your back?" "Fine. It hasn't bothered me," I said. She nodded. Itachi and Kisame looked confused. I snickered as Itachi asked, "What are you two talking about?" sighing I sat down. "When I was little, I was hit with a powerful curse. The proof of that curse is on the small of my back." I could tell that they wanted to see. I turned, unwrapping the bandages I wore around my torso and exposing two things. My scar from when I was thrown into the table, and the curse. It was shaped like a sun, but it was pureblack with lines racing all over my back. I felt Itachi move closer and gently touch it. I flinched, "Careful, it's a little tender." "How long have you had it?" "Eight years, I got this the same night I got my scar," I whispered. "When your family was taken from you," he whispered. "Kurai told you?" "Hai, I asked what your relationship was. She explained, vaguely what happened." I looked at him. Itachi's dark onyx eyes stared at me. I knew that I could trust him with my past. he had gone through a simalr experience even though he was the one that killed his clan. i sighed, "I'll tell you exactly what happened that night."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy. the next chapter will be mostly a flash back. so what exactly happened the night Hikari's family was killed? hm? find out in the next chapter! Please review and no flames they make me cry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Please reveiw  
Warnings: Blood, death, violence, kissing, cursing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"_Hikari do you need any help?" my older brother, Rai asked. I nodded, pouting at the math problems that I was working on. My mother laughed, "She's been trying all evening to do those problems without asking for help." I blushed as my brother smiled, sitting next to me and ruffling my short silver hair. He plucked the pencil from my hand and said, "Here, you do it like this." My sister, Yuna came down. "Finally asked for help imouto?" she said, grinning at me. I nodded, smiling sheepishly. Yuna laughed, "It is okay to ask for help when you really need it Hikari. No matter what Kaa-san says." I giggled as my mother flecked flower at my sister. The front door opened and I heard my father say, "I'm home!" I squealed, hopping off the chair and rushing to the living room. "Tou-san!" I said, hugging him. He laughed, picking me up and saying, "How was my little girl today?" "Good! Nii-san is helping me with my math and Nee-chan is bugging Kaa-san," I chirped. Tou-san laughed, "Why am I not surprised?" I giggled, snuggling my head into his neck. _

"_You have a little monkey," Rai said, standing as my father and I came into the kitchen. Tou-san laughed, "Yep. But I seem to remember two others who were little monkeys." "True," Yuna said, smirking. She gently took me from Tou-san. "Kaa-san, what's for dinner?" Rai asked. "Onigiri and sweet rolls. I don't feel like making a full blown meal tonight," Kaa-san said."Onigiri?" I chirped. My sister burst out laughing. "Kaa-san you know Hikari loves that stuff!" Rai said, chuckling as he gently rubbed my hair. I smiled reaching out for him. He took me from Yuna. I smiled and snuggled into him. Rai rubbed my back. _

_The sound of the front door slamming open shocked everyone. Tou-san said, "Stay back, all of you. Yuna, Rai, protect your sister." "Tou-san?" I asked. "Shh, Hikari," he said. "Rai, Yuna, take Hikari and hide." They nodded, going to the pantry. I was thr first one in, then my sister, finally my brother stepped in, covering both of us with his body. Yuna held me close as the sound of voices being raised filled the air. "Why donj't you tell them to come out. Or I will kill your wife right here," a man snarled. Rai gulped. "Kids, come out," I heard Tou-san say. We did. _

_The man held my mother by her throat, and locked his eyes on me. I whimpered, holding my brohter's hand. He picked me up, glaring at him. I buried my face in my brother's neck, shaking. "She's perfect," the man whispered. "Keep your eyes away from my daughter Derek," Tou-san snarled. I whimpered, his tone scared me. The man, Derek scowled, "You think to order me around?" I looked up just as he shoved a shard of ice into my father's chest. "NO!" my mother screamed, her eyes glowing. "Rai, take her and run!" she ordered. Rain nodded, ashe started to mutter the spell, we were hit with a spell. The forec of it threw me into the table only minutes ago I had been doing my homework on. I screamed in pain as the table shattered and a chunk of wood, bigger than my hand impaled my side. Yuna screamed, I saw her get thrown back. I whimpered, trying to stand. I saw Kaa-san get hit with a curse and crumple to the floor. I screamed, "Kaa-san!" tears poured down my face as Derek walked over. He smirked, "Let me give you a present Princess." _

_Pain shot through my back. I arched up, screaming. I could feel blood start to run from where the curse was being applied. I could feel the mark taking shape. I screamed again, writhing in pain. Derke smirked, "Now do you know how this little curse goes? You have to find your true soul-mate by the time you turn twenty. If you don't then you will die. If you do find him, you must make him fall in love with you. But you cannot tell him about the curse. Others you can, but him, you can't. he must find out by himself. Either he sees themark or he hears about it." I barely heard him through my pain. The black fog that was unconsciousness took over and I fainted._

"…_poor thing, you died too. I failed to keep my vow," I heard a woman say. i forced my self out of unconsciousness and opend my eyes a little. I saw a black haired woman with red eyes kneeling down looking at me. "Are you an angel?" I whispered. She seemed shocked then shook her head, "No little hime, I'm not." She then removed the chunk of wood from my side and healed it. "That's' the best I can do. There is still a scar, I'm sorry." I closed my eyes as she picked me up and said, "You need rest."….._

* * *

Itachi and Kisame stared at me as I finished. "So that's what happened," I said, looking at my hands. "Wow, you've really been through a lot huh?" Kisame said. I nodded. "This person you need to find, how do you know that either of us weren't him?" Itachi asked. "Because I was able to tell you about it," I said. "If I say anything to the one who can brake the ucrse about it, my throat freezes. I can't talk about it," I explained. He nodded. I saw that Kurai had transformed into her cat form. She curled up in my lap and said, "I thought that she was dead when I found her. a week later she nad I formed the contract as familiar nad master." I sighed, "I need to stop Derek. Not only to avenge my family, but to prevent others from going through what I did." Itachi nodded. Kisame ruffled my hair. "Tomorrow we'll be at the base. Then we'll introduce you to Leaders-sama," Itachi said. I nodded, "Kay."

* * *

**Okay, i nearly cried when i wrote about Hikari's family dying. Please review! and remember no flames, they make me sad. **


End file.
